Yoshikage Kira
Yoshikage Kira is the main and last antagonist encountered in the manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Kira is a serial killer, characterized as highly egocentric, narcissistic, and psychopathic, with a few obsessive-compulsive tendencies. He also has a hand fetish, preferring to blow up his female victim's bodies leaving only severed hands. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Carnage vs. Yoshikage Kira (Completed) * Yoshikage Kira vs Captain Cold * Yoshikage Kira VS Creeper * The Demoman VS. Yoshikage Kira * Yoshikage Kira VS Diavolo * Yoshikage Kira vs Freddy Kreuger * Yoshikage Kira vs Genthru (Completed by R0Battles) * Hisoka vs. Yoshikage Kira (By TISSG7Redgrave) * Yoshikage Kira vs. Jones Bellone (By DayBefore) * John Constantine vs Yoshikage Kira (By Eficiente) * Yoshikage Kira vs Kars * Yoshikage Kira VS Katsuki Bakugou (By Zachscott202) * Yoshikage Kira VS Light Yagami * Yoshikage Kira vs Nui Harime * Roman Torchwick Vs. Yoshikage Kira (Abandoned) * Solf J. Kimblee VS Yoshikage Kira (By Derpurple) * Tohru Adachi VS Yoshikage Kira (Completed by Derpurple) Battles Royale * JoJo Main Villains Battle Royale (By Eficiente) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Cell (Dragon Ball) * Deidara (Naruto) * Hazama (BlazBlue) * Junkrat (Overwatch) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Tomura Shigaraki (My Hero Academia) * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) * Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) History Kira longs for a simple life and does not wish for it to be interrupted. Although he is highly intelligent and possesses many talents, this yearning shows in his dislike of coming in first, and he even made it a point to never rank better than 3rd in any competition so as not to stand out. He even pulls this streak of third places quite easily, winning the 3rd place in primary school essay contests, the school track and field championship, the 200-meter hurdles, and high school music competitions (Violin). He becomes bothered when someone disrupts his "simplicity" and goes to extreme lengths to get it back. Oh yeah, he's also a serial killer. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 33 *Height: 5' 10" (175 cm) *Weight: 143 lbs (65 kg) *Occupation: Office worker *Hobbies: Slaughtering young women to fuel his hand fetish, Collecting and measuring his own fingernail and toenail clippings. Powers & Abilities Stand: Killer Queen * Bomb #1 describes its ability to charge any physical object with a practically all-consuming bomb. If inanimate objects are charged, it can detonate, destroying all that make contact with it, while keeping the aforementioned object intact, but if a person is charged, upon detonation, all traces of the body and those that make contact are completely erased by the bomb. The intensity of the atomization can also be controlled, as Kira has been able to eliminate evidence silently by simply disintegrating it. * Bomb #2, or "Sheer Heart Attack" detaches from Killer Queen's left hand to track and destroy targets by infrared homing. It is Nigh indestructible and does not require Kira to be within a certain range. Its durability also allows it to explode multiple times and destroy targets one by one. * Bomb #3, "Bites the Dust", developed with the touch of the Arrow, is a booby trap that he implants in normal people (Non-stand users) that, when triggered, permits Kira to reset time for up to one day in order to out-maneuver attempts to investigate him, killing them in the process unless he cancels this ability before the loop completes. While the bomb is active, the current victim will be protected from any harm by Killer Queen and will detonate whenever the victim reveals Kira's identity to anybody, whether directly or not is irrelevant. Whenever the bomb resets time, only the bomb's host will remember the events that transpired before each detonation. If Kira himself detonates the bomb, he will recall the events. If anyone is killed by Bites the Dust, they will be fated to undeniably explode every time that time loops unless Kira cancels the loop or is killed. However, while Bites the Dust is assigned to a host, Kira is unable to use Killer Queen to protect himself. * Stray Cat: A Stand of a cat hit by the arrow, the Stand looks like a plant with a cat face and it can manipulate air. This seems to drastically alter Killer Queen's ability as well making it far deadlier with new attacks. Shooting out fast, condensed bubbles of air; after developing Bomb #3, Kira keeps Stray Cat in Killer Queen's abdomen, which, in conjunction with Bomb #1, grants him a faithful projectile bomb. He can also create a barrier of air around his hands strong enough to block a hit from Crazy Diamond. * Invisible Bomb: Fires exploding air bullets that are small and invisible, these allow Kira Queen to attack opponents from a distance and catch them off guard. He can even make a bomb whose direction he can control, even if the air bullet is cut it can continue going while being able to choose the target to make it detonate so that it phases through others/defenses. * Intelligent: He has shown great analytic skills and is able to accurately calculate his aim. Due to his extreme desire to be unnoticed, he never shows the full extent of his skill to others, always placing in third in competitions. Feats *Beat Echoes Act 3 with little effort. *Survived a beat-down from Crazy Diamond. **Even when this was followed by a time stop beat-down by Star Platinum: The World, he remained conscious. *Nearly matched Crazy Diamond in speed. **Crazy Diamond had previously proven capable of deflecting and catching bullets. *Bites the Dust evaded the attacks of Heaven Door, Star Platinum, Echoes Act 3, Crazy Diamond and The Hand's and killed all of them. *Killed Shigekiyo Yangu. *Went undetected as a serial killer for 16 years, killing 48 women in the process. Faults *Any damage that Killer Queen takes so does Yosikage Kira. *Kira has very little fighting experience. **For years prior to the events of Diamond is Unbreakable'', Kira never even realized that other people had abilities similar to his own. *In order to trigger a bomb, Killer Queen must use the corresponding action of pressing its thumb down. *Tends to panic whenever things don't go his way due to OCD. *Sheer Heart Attack can be fooled by alternate heat sources. *Can only detonate one bomb at a time. *Stray Cat can be removed from Killer Queen's body and cannot be controlled once it has been removed. *Bites the Dust is very impractical in a fight. **Kira does not retain memories of what occurs after Bites the Dust activates a loop back in time **The host of Bites the Dust is entirely capable of attacking Kira themselves or manipulating others into attacking Kira *Overall, Killer Queen and its abilities are better for fighting at a distance or indirectly. *Bites the Dust requires Killer Queen to remain with its assigned host, away from Kira. *Kira will not recall events that transpire before Bites the Dust detonates unless he detonates the bomb remotely. *His head was crushed by an ambulance after a beatdown by Jotaro Kujo and his spirit was tricked into being dragged to hell by Reimi Sugimoto after landing in Ghost Girl's Alley. Quotes * "Everything is coming up Kira!" * "I, Yoshikage Kira, have luck on my side!" * "Killer Queen!" * "Sheer Heart Attack has no weakness!" * "BITEZ ZA DUSTO!" * "What a beautiful Duwang! *chew*" * "It feels like a picnic." * "Killer Queen has already touched that doorknob." * "This may sound dirty, but... I got a '''boner." Gallery Yoshikage_Kira.jpg|Yoshikage Kira (All-Star Battle) Kosaku Kawajiri.png|Kosaku Kawajiri (All-Star Battle) Everything Kira.jpg|Everything Kira! tumblr_inline_mvct0hl5D11rr7gcu.png|Manga Yoshikage Kira yoshikage-kira-screen2.jpg|Yoshikage Kira (ASB Intro) Boner Kira.png|Boner Kira Check Em.jpg|Check Em! Dust Biting.gif|Another One Bites the Dust Killer Queen is strong.jpg|Killer "I AM THE FUCKING STRONG" Queen 6c7.jpg|RolePlay 7d7.jpg|( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) e074cebe858922421b49e0922c4e79f3--cat-toys.jpg SHA_initial_appearance.png|Sheer Heart Attack What a beautiful Duwang!.jpeg|chew Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Ghosts Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Japan Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Undead Characters Category:Villains Category:Villain Protagonist